


May 20, 2372

by MiaCooper



Series: Happy birthday, Captain Janeway [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Episode: s02e16 Meld, Episode: s02e20 Investigations, F/M, Gen, May 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Sometimes, the best birthday gift is a friend who'll shoulder your burdens.Stardate 49382.5, duringMeldand at the beginning of theInvestigationsarc.





	May 20, 2372

“Captain, we need to talk about Tom Paris –”

His speech and steps halted as he took in her pinched expression, but her face smoothed out quickly.

“You were saying, Commander?”

Chakotay hesitated. “Never mind. Is something wrong?”

“It’s Tuvok.” She bit her lip.

“He does seem a little off his game.”

“And Darwin is dead, and Suder is –” She grimaced. “And on top of all that, it’s my birthd-”

“I’m sorry I forgot.” He touched her hand. “Happy birthday.”

She smiled briefly.

“What were you saying about Tom?” she recalled.

“It’s nothing,” Chakotay said softly. “I’ll take care of it.”


End file.
